The Renegade's thoughts
by Gavix
Summary: For thousands of years, the dragon known as "The Renegade" has been living in exile in the Distortion World, with nothing but its hate to live with. Now, an unexpected encounter will be the chance to vent that hate...or appease it...


I recompose the Distortion World as I fly through it, just like I always have for countless ages. The only thing I have been able to do for countless ages.

May the Original One be damned for this: trapped within my own realm, where I fulfilled my duty as keeper of chaos and antimatter from before anything else was born but Him, unable to leave and feel the warmth of the sun again. Unable to see the world I came from except for a few glances through places where the barrier between the two worlds is thinner.

All because I saw the truth the Original One refused to: our own kind falling into slavery to the humans. The world that He, I and my younger siblings created, becoming the toy of inferior beings, guided only by their greed and selfish wishes.

If the Original One had not gone into slumber in His birth place, he would have seen that I was right: two human organizations reawakened the two ancient titans of the ground and the sea, who began their feud again and threatened to destroy all life with their fight.

Only the guardian of the sky stopped their fight, as he did millenia ago. But this time, the Original One is not there to seal them away again and the two titans are still out there, waiting for their chance to resurface to come.

Not too long after that event I sense something else in my own world. It begins to reshape itself without my control.

I search for the source of this anomaly. I find it in the other world. On the Spear Pillar. Where I was created. And where I had to turn on the Original One.

A human. A human!

A human wielding two red chains, made of the crystals of the three beings of spirit. He summons the dragon of time and the dragon of space - my own siblings - and forces them to obey his selfish bidding. As the two suffer under the control of the red chains, they reshape reality. The three beings of spirit arrive to try and stop him, but they are too weak for both of my siblings. They can't stop them.

I could. But not trapped in this world. Damn the Original One!

But it is at that moment that I realize something: the alteration of reality caused by the dragons of time and space is also affecting the barrier. It's shattering it.

As I realize it, a raven girl approaches the other human. His follower or his enemy? It matters not.

For the first time in ages, I exit the Distortion World. For the first time in ages, I am on the other world instead of a place in between like Turnback Cave. For the first time in ages, I am free!

A pity this freedom will be short-lived.

As my shadow begins to form I easily sense the human's fear. As I rise I also sense my fellows recognize me. From the beings of spirit's fear. From the dragon of time's anger. From the dragon of space's hate.

As I open my wings, fully revealing my shape, the mortal puts on more bravado to hide his fear. I do not listen to his words. I do not care.

And as I ready my claws to attack, that false-bravado falters.

And then I strike.

With four of my claws I destroy the red chains. With the other two, I grab the human and drag him with me into the Distortion World.

As I thought, with the red chains broken my siblings are free and the alteration is thwarted.

I drop the human on one of the platforms that float here. This mortal deserves more than death for his arrogance, so I will not kill him. He will wander this world for eternity, just as I have. His body won't age here and he will suffer the same torment I have.

But his arrogance is not the only defiance I meet today.

The raven girl from before and another human woman enter my world through a rift in between the worlds, accompanied by the beings of spirit.

What they seek here is of no concern to me. Their presence here will be punished.

As the three beings lead them to the center of the Distortion World, I watch them closely, waiting for the right moment to fall on them.

And once at the center, I see that the other mortal followed them.

For reasons only they can understand, they decide that is a good place for one of their so-called "pokémon battles".

The mortal who held the red chains enslaved a Houndoom, a Gyarados, an Honchkrow, a Weavile and a Crobat. All quickly fall to a Spiritomb and a female Garchomp that were enslaved by the elder woman and to a Gallade and a male Vaporeon enslaved by the younger one.

After the defeat, the man wines like a child and steps back, while the other two have a word before the girl steps closer to the center.

This display has been their last mistake. The first to be punished will be the girl.

With my powers I drag her to me.

The fear is evident on her face. She tries to grab one of the orbs where she keeps those she enslaved. Too slow.

With one thought I manage to shatter all six of them. Besides the Vaporeon and the Gallade, I also see a female Houndoom, a female Drifblim, a female Luxray and a male Torterra being released.

I tell them that they are free and that they just have to let me kill the one who submitted them. Even the girl hears me and is scared by my words.

And yet they refuse. One by one they all step in front of the mortal and they take battle stances against me. What madness drives their actions?

It still doesn't matter. This mortal...this trespasser will still die.

As I make to attack, the girl issues orders to them, orders to fight me. And they obey her! Ignoring the gift that has been bestowed upon them.

If they wish to stand in my way, then so be it.

The Drifblim is the first to be defeated, unable to resist my powers of shadow.

The Gallade follows soon after, most of his attacks innefective on me.

The Vaporeon, the Houndoom and the Luxray resist longer but they fall just as well.

Only the Torterra holds his own against me. There is a power in him that I never saw before in my long life, something he has nurtured through time.

At that point, the human throws something at me: an orb half white and half purple with a white M on the latter side.

This orb opens to reveal a white beam that begins transforming me in digital data.

What fool filled her with the idea I could be captured? After letting it seem like I fell to it, I break free, shattering this orb.

The match with the Torterra endures, but ultimately he also falls.

Before dealing with the human, I decide to execute this Torterra to make an example to the other five.

But then the unbelivable occurs: this girl steps in between me and him, offering her life in exchange for those of her "friends".

"Friends". Hipocrisy at its peak.

But she means what she says as she does not falter for one moment.

Something in this gesture manages to calm my rage for the first time in millenia.

I let her leave with the others. I let her rejoin with the other woman. And the two let the fool stay here. And then they leave the Distortion World through Turnback Cave.

As they return to the other world, I keep my gaze on the raven girl.

I see the six with her willingly being trapped in those spherical prisons again.

I see them battling another man with a Raichu, a Jolteon, a Luxray and an Electevire on his side and then turn to a place called "The League" and then take on five other mortals in succession, the last of which is the blonde from before.

She wins against them all, and the other mortals begin calling her "Champion".

And throughout it all, I see them joy together, laugh together even cry together.

Is this one girl an exception to her kind or have I been blind this whole time?

I will find out. There are millions more of these so-called "trainers" across the world. And I have all the time to watch over them.

In fact, with the rage that I carried for all these millenia gone, time is all I have left.

For this is the curse I, the Renegade, former dragon of antimatter and first child of the Original One, must carry.


End file.
